The Tale of Omega
What is your favorite Tater Game so far? The Jedi Temple Game Hunting the Hunters Guardians of the Republic I think this will be my favorite The Tale of Omega will be Darth Potato's next hosted game (his fourth hosted). It will tie together all three of his previous hosted games (The Jedi Temple Game, Hunting the Hunters, and Guardians of the Republic) together. This will also be the beginning of a trilogy called The Omega Trilogy. Potato has predicted he'll get to host it sometime in late Febuary or early March. Potato recommends that everyone looks back at his past games to get an idea of the story so far. The link can be found here: http://www.flickr.com/photos/80325186@N07/7179156879/ and it then continues here http://www.flickr.com/photos/87204922@N06/7984019496/in/photostream A "trailer" for the game was released after Star Smugglers was over (pic 1 of 11 can be found here): http://www.flickr.com/photos/87204922@N06/8253787352/in/photostream Plot The Republic is in chaos as the Separatists now have their major battle plans! Crumbling under attacks by the droid army, the jedi bring together a group of talented people to plan a major defensive against the droid attacks. But when things go from bad to worse, the group realizes that not all of them are as perfect as they appear. Will they find the traitors? Can they trust the newly aligned Pre Vizsla? And what is Omega, and why could it be the reckoning of the Republic itself? Characters Hosts Yoda Spudlo Tateroff Pre Vizsla Playable Characters 1. Quinlan Vos- (Reserved for Zinga) 2. Makk Ang- (Reserved for Siblings) 3. Embo- (Reserved for Pinda) 4. Xen Far- (Reserved for Kenobi-Wan) 5. Bossk- (Reserved for Starwarrior) 6. Hondo Ohnaka- (Reserved for Ivar) 7. Aurra Sing- (Reserved for CBK) 8. ARC Captain Hammer- (Reserved for Spider) 9. Commander Fox- (Reserved for Maverick) 10. Beserker- (Reserved for Killagal) 11. Sparker- (Reserved for Natalie) 12. Even Piell- (Reserved for Darkside) 13. Voolvif Monn- (Reserved for Namialus) 14. Admiral Yularen- (Reserved for Scruffy) 15. Captain Jag 16. Dengar Unplayable Characters Obi-Wan Kenobi (he will be role played from time to time by Siblings) Tato Old Guy Darth Sidious Count Dooku Ben Omega Hugo Omega Setting Coruscant- Jedi Temple The Mashanator (Ship) Zarbon Omega 1 Roles All roles used in past games could be used for this game. Potato is not going to tell everyone what roles will be used, allowing players to find this out themselves during the game. He can, however, confirm that at least a couple of these new roles invented by him will be used in this game: Role Blocker Allignment: Scum or Loyalist Win Conditions: Outnumber the Loyalists or Eliminate all of the Scum. Night Action: Every night you can can choose one player to role block. This means that their night action won't be counted, as it is now blocked. Role Checker Allignment: Loyalist Win Conditions: Eliminate all of the Scum Night Action: Every night you can choose one player to check. This means that you will know if they have a night action or not. You will not know what night action they have, you will just know that they have one. Bodyguard Allignment: Loyalist Win Conditions: Eliminate all of the Scum Night Action: Every night you can choose one person to protect. This protection is not the same as regular protection though. If the murderer tries to kill your protected target you will die instead of the original target. This is also optional to use. Trivia This game will be the beginning of a trilogy. Potato already has names planned out for the other two Omega games after this, but he has not told anyone what they are yet. There are other characters that will be in the game that Potato will not add to the list so they will be a surprise. This game will visit several different locations, and will have an "on the run" feeling like Guardians of the Republic did. There will be at least 3 lightsaber duels in this game. Parts of the game will take place on Corsucant. It is also confirmed that Zarbon will return. Potato already has a brand new twist planned out for the game. Along with this new twist, Potato also has multiple new roles ready to use for this game. Potato already has another potato-related character planned for this game. This has become a tradition for his games now, with a different potato-related character in each of his games (Captain Tater in The Jedi Temple Game, Spudlo Tateroff in Hunting the Hunters, and Tato Vedge in Guardians of the Republic). This game may end with a cliffhanger. Potato is going to try to find a way for players to talk privately with each other for this game. Potato has just recently confirmed Pre Vizsla as the third and final host character. Parts of the game will take place in different time eras. The game will show both bad guys turning to the light and good guys betraying their friends. Many characters from this game, possibly even some playable characters, are expected to return in part two of the Omega trilogy. More of Zarbon's wildlife will be shown. Polls Who is your favorite host character from Potato's games so far? Yoda Spudlo Tateroff Old Guy What do you think of Pre Vizsla as a host character? It's a really creative idea! Sounds interesting I don't really care if he's a host or not I hate Pre Vizsla Category:Future Games Category:The Tale of Omega Category:Tater-Canon Category:Phase III Category:The Jedi Temple Game Category:Hunting the Hunters Category:Guardians of the Republic Category:Zarbon Category:Coruscant Category:Clone Wars Category:Games Category:Clones Category:Jedi Category:Bounty Hunter